


A Secret, Revealed

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Feelings, M/M, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Parents who disapprove of a former Death Eater as a teacher are giving Draco a hard time. Harry knows Draco neither wants nor needs anybody to defend him, but he can’t just keep looking at it...





	A Secret, Revealed

It all started with a kiss, given on a whim after Draco had had to deal with yet another parent who disapproved that a former Death Eater was allowed to teach their child. Draco always looked so weary after these talks, like someone who had no illusions that his words had any effect on the worried parents.

“Don’t tell me you believe me,” Draco had snapped as soon as Alice White’s mother had left the staff room. “I don’t want to hear—”

So Harry had kissed him, just like that, because what else was there to say?

What he hadn’t counted on was the shocked expression on Draco’s face—not the shock of dislike or mere surprise, but the shock of someone who believed they had been seen through, who saw their innermost secret revealed to the person they wanted least to know. And when had Harry ever been able to read people this well?

From that moment on, it was as if someone had ripped a veil from Harry’s eyes. Suddenly he saw it all: The amused smile on Draco’s face as two girls hurriedly put away their wands in front of the Charms classroom, pretending they hadn’t used magic in the corridors. The patience with which Draco replied to questions about his part in the War if students asked without hostility. The complete agreement between Filius and Draco that students deserved house points for any lovely piece of magic.

When the next worried parent appeared, Harry saw the slight tremor in Draco’s hands, so he said: “Give the man a rest. He has suffered enough for his past mistakes.”

“You didn’t need to defend—” began Draco as soon as they were alone.

“I know, I know,” said Harry. “Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Last month’s prompt was “Discovery” and the word count (according to WordCounter.net) was 299.  
Thank you so, so much to everyone who left comments in the comment doc! <3 I’m so sorry for being this absent during the past two months ... I hadn’t expected to have quite so much irl stuff to tackle.


End file.
